


Seduction

by StolenVampires



Series: Hunters [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hunter McCree, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vampire AU, Vampire Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/StolenVampires
Summary: Jesse McCree was supposed to hunt down the Vampire leader of the Shimada Clan. However, things didn't turn out like he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the McHanzo Discord chat. Ya'll thirsty.

His heart was pounding in his chest, the dull thump-thump pulsing against his skin. It was heating him from the inside out, and the cool body pressed to tight to his own made him fumble as he tried to find his gun. This wasn't how things were supposed to end up. It was a simple hunting job. In and out. Kill the Shimada clan's leader, the rest of the vampires would drop like flies. The problem was that no one told him that the clan leader was as handsome as a devil. That his voice could make his dick hard in zero seconds flat. That the fucking vampire had a fucking cowboy fetish.

Of all the times for someone to be interested in him, it had to be on a hunt- and by his target no less.  
"Your mind is elsewhere Jesse." The vampire purred against his neck, fangs tantalizingly close to the racing pulse under his hot skin. Fear and arousal made his hard to focus and MCree kept fumbling his gun. Hanzo- the leader's name was Hanzo, was busy stroking his wrist that held the gun. Not even holding it down, just touching his wrist rubbing it in a gentle massage. And for whatever fucking reason it might as well have been stroking his dick with how bad McCree was feeling.  
"You should be focusing on me." Brilliant gold eyes, not unlike the ones in the paintings of dragons that practically littered the Shimada estate. McCree was just glad they were not red. At least Hanzo had fed so maybe McCree wouldn't be dinner.  
Yet.

"'m trying but uh-" McCree felt it before he heard it. Peacekeeper fell from his grip, hitting the wood floor with a dull thud. He'd dropped his fucking gun while being felt up by a vampire. Jesus Christ, Reyes was going to kill him if-  
"Fool." Hanzo licked the pulse in McCree's neck almost as if he could taste the blood under the surface. And fuck if it didn't feel good.  
"Do you think I plan on killing you? Letting you go? No Jesse." His name again. Holy hell why did Hanzo's voice make him want to get on his knees and just beg to get fucked? Oh right the whole 'This man is a vampire and has powers of seduction'.  
"That is right. Seduction you foolish, arrogant, hunter." The gentle massage on his wrist turned violent, shoving his hand against the wall on an instant, the vampire's other hand doing the same to McCree's prosthetic. Hanzo's knee was wedged between McCree's legs and the hunter's breath hitched as he felt the firm body brush against his hard cock.  
"Just give into me. I promise." Hanzo's voice was sounding better and better and McCree felt himself relaxing, giving in. He wasn't supposed to, he was supposed to kill and report back and-  
"I will take care of you. I will make sure you feel good cowboy. I want to see how well you can ride. See what that thick American cock can do when put to work." McCree swallowed his drool, hips starting the low grind onto Hanzo's knee. Fuck him, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. Fuck him he wasn't supposed to fuck Hanzo. Fuck him.

God he wanted to fuck him.

A deep rich laughter came up from Hanzo and the vampire let him go, kissing McCree as the hunter began to fumble at stripping himself. The smirk on Hanzo's lips was just as sinful as his voice, and McCree didn't care. He'd been outmatched the second Hanzo had pinned him to the wall, stopping his gun. getting fucked by a vampire might have not have been the goal, but it was a hell of a way to go out.  
"You foolish man. I already told you." McCree half nude, his pants at his knees, his shirt open, and all else scattered around him in a frantic rush to bare himself for the vampire in front of him.  
"I won't kill you."  
A hand in his hair, McCree was forced to lean back, and without prompting, exposed his neck for Hanzo, expecting, wanting to be used. Dark fantasies echoed in the back of his skull and he was sure that Hanzo was reading his mind, knowing just what McCre was thinking, what he wanted.  
"I know. It's been so long for you hasn't it? The thrill of danger, the pleasure of fucking while risking it all. Let me give you what you desire Jesse." Hanzo tugged at the ribbon in his hair, black hair falling to pale shoulders as Hanzo sunk to his knees. 

McCree's hips bucked as hanzo swallowed his entire cock in one swift movement. Fangs threatened, tongue soothed, and jaw swallowed around him. Hanzo's mouth was warm, and better yet, Hanzo was skilled. He was deep throating every in of him, and McCree's eyes fluttered as the vampire worked him. Hands stroked his balls, nose pressed right into his pubes, McCree looked down and was close to crying at how good it felt. Months of nothing. Months of Reyes keeping him from ever going out, having a damn chance to find some relief other than his hand and spank magazines. Now? Now McCree could at least die after getting what was forming to be the best blowjob of his life.  
A low harsh suck had knees trembling until Hanzo came off his dick with a wet, satisfying pop. 

"Still think you can kill me? Fight me?"  
McCree was shaking, the edge of orgasm riding his vision. His voice was nearly gone like his thoughts as he grabbed Hanzo by the hair. He was too far gone. Fuck Reyes as the rest of the Blackwatch Hunter team. Fuck them and their rules. Fuck them and how they thought he owed them anything. Fuck them.  
He was going to fuck Hanzo, a goddamn vampire, and he was going to enjoy it.  
"Don't reckon I can't anymore."  
Hand in hanzo's hair, McCree pulled the vampire back down onto his weep cock, precum smearing the vampire's handsome face before the sound of Hanzo's throat being fucked filled the room. Vampires didn't need air, they weren't breakable. McCree induldged as he heard the whisperings of Hanzo's voice in his head.  
'That's right Jesse. I will make you feel so good. Just give into your desires. Submit. Let me show you real pleasure.'

McCree came hard, shouting Hanzo's name and swearing to God. God wasn't listening, or God didn't care. While hot cum rushed down Hanzo's throat, and the Vampire moaned in response jaw and throat working to swallow what he could not consume. The wet sounds as McCree made as he kept thrusting, fucking, Hanzo's face as cum and spit began to run down the vampire's chin was the music of sin. His cock was half hard when a second orgasm was drawn out as Hanzo suddenly assumed dominance, hands on McCree's hip, lips sucking hard like he'd drain the soul of the hunter though his cock.

McCree was talking trying to beg for it to stop, to keep going, for Hanzo. Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo. A chant while the vampire enjoyed the breakdown of the man who's dick was currently pressed dangerously close to sharp fangs. 

Then- McCree screamed. A finger in his ass, stroking his prostrate as Hanzo filled him mind with image of them- fucking on a bed. On the floor. McCree balls deep in Hanzo's ass. Hanzo licking at his own hole, working him open. McCree was screaming, crying as the pleasure neared pain, his cock still in Hanzo's mouth, being sucked and swallowed while his ass was being fucked by the vampire's fingers.  
It didn't take long before McCree slumped over, gripping Hanzo's body to not just fall onto the floor as a third powerful orgasm was drawn out.

He was pent, abused, dizzy and uncertain. What had happened? He'd come to kill Hanzo, not to fuck him so why-  
The vampire chuckled, gently releasing the soft dick from his mouth and giving it a small kiss as in hung in the air, red from the assault.  
"You loved that didn't you Jesse?" Hanzo was speaking, and vaguely McCree realized he was done for. He'd broken the big rule.  
You don't fuck what you hunt.  
"Rules are made to be broken Jesse. But it's alright. I promised you didn't I?" Disoriented, McCree knew Hanzo had picked him up, was taking him somewhere. 

"I will take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, written at 1am and I am full of sin what is new


End file.
